


Severa's Birthday Surprise

by BrandedKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandedKing/pseuds/BrandedKing
Summary: When Severa wakes up on her birthday to find the house empty, she believes everyone to have forgotten her birthday. However, little did she know, that she was in for a big surprise.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Severa's Birthday Surprise

* * *

**_Severa_ **

As the light shone through the curtains, Severa woke from her slumber. Considering that today was her birthday, Severa rose in a relatively chirpy mood. She knew that her parents would spoil her for the day. After all, she was their little princess. 

But as she looked around her room, she was surprised to see that Morgan was not present. This came as a surprise for the girl, as she often had to shake her sister vigorously to wake her up. However, knowing it was her birthday, Severa expected her to be planning something with her parents. She knew that they would have to throw her a lavish birthday celebration. She expected it after all and they would never dare to disappoint her. 

Kicking off her blanket, Severa walked out of the room. As she walked down the stairs of the estate, she called out. “Mom?” 

Severa’s eyes wrinkled in confusion, as Cordelia’s voice didn’t greet her. Knowing her mother, she would be the first to wish her a happy birthday and hug her tightly. Something that Severa greatly disliked. 

Hiding her surprise, she decided to call out for Robin and Morgan. “Daddy? Morgy?” 

Again, no response. As she stopped walking, she realised that the house was dead silent. There was no scuffle of footsteps, clangs of cutlery and no voices. Severa began to become suspicious and to confirm them, she quickly checked the room of the current timeline’s Severa and Morgan. When she found it to be deserted, Severa’s blood began to spoil as her doubts bear fruit. 

_ They’ve forgotten today was my birthday! There’s no other explanation for it. This is not fair. They simply couldn’t forget about my birthday. Especially  _ **_mine._ ** _ I’m their special little princess and their favourite daughter. There’s no way in Naga’s name they’d decide to not celebrate my birthday.  _

Controlling her surging anger, Severa stormed into the kitchen to find some explanation for their absence. However, all that greeted her was an envelope that was left on the kitchen table. She snatched the envelope, ripped out the parchment and began to read the writing. As she did, her blood boiled even more. 

_ Severa,  _

_ Your mother, myself, Morgan and your little sisters have had to leave the estate for an urgent meeting with Chrom. Your sister was needed, otherwise we would’ve left her with you and we didn’t want to leave the young Severa and Morgan with you. However, if you are reading this, please meet us in the conference hall of halidom’s castle and the five of us will meet you after the meeting. Sorry for our quick departure, pumpkin.  _

_ Robin.  _

“Those filthy jerks!” Severa yelled, tearing up the parchment and throwing it aside. “How dare they forget it’s my birthday?! I’ve been hinting it at them for fucking weeks and they somehow forget about it!” 

She kicked the stool in front of her, not doing anything to quell her anger. “But no, it’s always their bloody work with them! Even in the goddamn future! it was always their work! For once, they could’ve left the work alone for a day! They did it for Morgan, so why the hell in Naga’s name could they not do it for  **_me?!_ ** **It is simply not fair!** **_”_ ** Without thinking about it, she punched the wall in front of her, making a clear dent in it. “I will meet them at the castle, but not because they asked me to, but to know that they forgot what day it is! Stupid morons!”

* * *

  
  


In a manner of moments, Severa had changed her clothes. Stepping out of the house, she slammed the door shut, before saddling Aurelis, her pegasus, and setting off for the halidom. She was still seething in anger and quite frankly, she didn’t care. 

An hour later, Severa had reached the halidom. She led Aurelis to the stables and tied her up, paying no heed to Cordelia’s and Morgan’s pegasus. Then, she stormed into the castle and entered the conference hall of the castle. 

The moment she did, she was greeted by a chorus of voices, all of which shouted, “Surprise!” Her parents and sisters slid out from the pillars, all beaming at her.

Severa was silent for a few moments, rooted in her spot in shock. When she found her voice, she began to yell, “What the hell are you all playing at?!”

Cordelia’s smile wavered for a fraction of a second. “We’re holding you a surprise birthday, pumpkin.”

“That much is  _ obvious. _ ” Severa said sarcastically. “But why did it have to be here?! We could’ve done it at home!”

“Where’s the fun in that, silly?” Morgan asked, walking up to Cordelia’s side. “We wanted to throw a special party for you.”

“That letter we left for you was a farce, Sev.” Robin chimed in. When he got no return smile from his daughter, his mind cracked the puzzle. “... Wait… you thought we’d forgotten your birthday.”

Severa nodded, looking away from her family. “No one was at home and all I saw was that stupid letter. Of course I’d think you’d forgotten my birthday.”

Regret flickered across Robin’s face and he squeezed Severa’s shoulder. “Perhaps my letter didn’t fly off as well as I expected. We’re sorry, Sev. We didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Alright, fine. Whatever. I accept your apology.” Severa grumbled. “Now, where is it?”

“Where is what?” asked Cordelia. 

“My presents, duh.” Severa said with the voice of one talking to a five-year old. 

Cordelia chuckled lightly. “Bring them out, Morgan.”

Morgan nodded and walked towards a cupboard. She began to wheel out something and held something else in your hand. 

“Well, who’s present do you want first, Sev?” Robin questioned. “The one from your mother and I, or Morgan’s.”

“Your’s and Mom’s.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Morgan push her first present. When it came into the light, Severa gasped at the present. It was a set of gold and white armour. 

The armour of a Falcon Knight. 

“Severa,” Cordelia spoke up, snapping Severa out of her trance, “you know I’m officially not allowed to induct you into the Pegasus Knight ranks, due to protocol. But you’re more skilled than any of the pegasus knights in the army. So, your father and I thought we’d get this set of armour for you. Whilst you can’t join the ranks, you can at least feel the part.”

“It’s… beautiful.” Without waiting for her parents to respond, she ran towards Cordelia and hugged her tightly. She didn’t say anything, but Cordelia knew what her daughter meant. 

Robin smiled, joining the embrace himself. “Happy Birthday, pumpkin.”

Severa disengaged moments later, before turning towards her sister. “Well, where’s my present, dork?”

Morgan rolled her eyes and scoffed. She then presented her gift to her sister. “I had a lance forged for you, Sevy. It’s custom made and I had it built using the strongest metal.” She looked up at Severa, expecting a smile. But all she got was Severa staring at the lance. “So, whaddya think, sis?”

“It’s so light, but at the same time, the tip is strong.” Severa whispered. 

“So, I’m gonna assume you like it, then.” Morgan said with a trace of smugness. “So, do I get a hug or are you gonna thank me?” When she got no response from Severa, Morgan let of a wail. “Sevy, don’t be mean. You know I don’t like it when --”   
  
Her words were cut off when Severa suddenly embraced her. Morgan smiled, returning the hug in earnest. “Happy Birthday, sis.”

“Ok, now let go of me, ya bloody airhead.” Severa shouted. 

Morgan giggled. “You know, there’s another present for you.”

“From who? Did Grandmother and Grandfather come here as well?”

“No, pumpkin. My parents couldn’t come on such short notice.” Cordelia told her. “The next gift is from your younger sisters.”

“What are they gonna give me?” Severa asked incredulously. 

“Why don’t you wait and see?” Robin said. “Morgan. Severa. Come out and give your big sister her present.”

“Ok, Daddy,” said the younger Severa. 

From under the table, Severa and Morgan crawled out. They scuttled up to the older Severa and presented her a parchment. Severa took it and saw a rather crude drawing of what appeared to be her, with the entire family, all of whom were haphazardly drawn. 

Severa felt something wrap around her legs and looked down to see her younger sisters hugging her. 

“Happy Birthday, Big Sister Severa.” they both said. “We love you.”

She was unaware of it happening, but Severa felt tears pricking her eyes. She tried to stop them from flowing, but it was like trying to hide the fact she wanted to be like her mother. She couldn’t.

“Gawds, you guys are such jerks.” Severa babbled, her tears flowing freely. “I’m not crying because I’m happy, just to let you know. There’s something in my eyes!”

Her parents and Morgan giggled, before joining the embrace. 

“Happy Birthday, Sev,” the three of them said. 

Cordelia kissed the crown of her head and Robin patted her head. In a manner of seconds, Severa’s cries doubled. The parchment slipped out of her hand and she cried into Cordelia’s shoulder.

* * *

  
  
  


Moments later, Severa stopped crying and the family hug broke. Severa rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, before deciding to play her trump card. “So, as it’s my birthday, you can admit that I’m your favourite daughter, right, Mom and Daddy?”

Before her parents could muster an answer, Morgan butted in. “Nuh-uh. I’m their favourite daughter. Not you!”

‘“Prove it, dork.”

“Girls, please don’t fight. Your mother and I love you both equally, just as much as we love you younger sisters.” Robin said. 

“But, you love me a  _ teensy _ bit more than them, right?” Severa asked. “ _ Right?” _

As Severa tried to force her parents to admit that she was the favourite daughter, she knew she was in trouble when they reached home. 

_ Oh well, I’ll blame it on Morgan. After all, they’ll never dare to yell at their precious princess on her birthday.  _

  
  
  



End file.
